Words Unspoken
by ElevatedSuperstar
Summary: 'I can't believe you did that Logan. I don't know where we stand.' Carlos can't figure it out. Logan and James were fine until a few days ago, but now they hate each other. He doesn't understand what went wrong. But he knows one thing; he'll do anything to mend their friendship. I DONT OWN BTR!
1. Introduction What goes on

**Hello good people! This is my first chapter story! The intro is VERY short, I apologize. I just wanted you to taste it! This is a new method of writing I am working on, to try and make it feel more realistic. I hope you like it, I wanted something new! I havent posted the story dedicated to CelestialSonata7 yet, but you guys really need to check her stories out. She is super gifted and super amazing! Enjoy the introduction!**

* * *

**Words Unspoken**

* * *

Carlos sat on the orange couch, helmet clipped in place and his eyes squinted. He cringed when he heard another raised voice. He hated it so much, and there was nothing he could do. Carlos had never felt so powerless, sitting here watching this T.V. show about who knows what, trying to pretend like what was going on upstairs wasn't a big deal. When to him, it was.

Carlos looked over at Kendall, who was spinning on a barstool while working on his English assignment. He knew his friend too well to believe that he actually was not unnerved by the loud, heated battle upstairs. But Kendall did what he always did; he acted as the leader. If he became worried, everyone would. Carlos wanted nothing more than to run over to Kendall and beg him to make the other half of Big Time Rush cease the screaming.

His eyes darted back to the television, but it was no use. The voices were louder now.

"If I'm always wrong, why do you always take my side?"

"You just think you're something special James, don't you?" came the hateful retort.

"Here we go again!"

"Gosh, sometimes you're just so… just so…"

"So _what_, Logan?"

"You're so stupid!"

Carlos made a face, knowing that was not a good response from Logan. He heard something shatter and a door slammed so hard, both he and Kendall jumped. James appeared and was walking stiffly to the door.

"Hey," Kendall's voice stopped him. "What was it about this time?"

Carlos frowned when he saw James's tear-streaked face that he failed to hide. "Nothing. I need some air." He mumbled, leaving apartment 2J. Carlos looked back over at Kendall with wide, worried eyes.

"Kendall, this has to stop. We've got to do something."

Kendall placed his pencil into his textbook before spinning to face his friend. "I know Carlos, but what is there to do? We can't force them to make up."

"I know…" Carlos answered, thinking. "But they keep fighting over the stupidest things, and then they both say things that are mean! I don't like it Kendall."

"I know buddy." Kendall said, striding over to put an arm around Carlos. "I don't like it either."

Though Carlos appreciated the comfort, he wasn't paying attention. Because he knew that somehow, there had to be a way to find out why James and Logan were fighting so much. And if he had to go into enemy territory to find it, he was more than ready.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Once again, I know it is short, but the other chapters will be much longer. I tried a more 'non-formal' appraoach to get feelings across better. You can review if you want to tell me stuff, or PM or whatever makes you happy :D Love, Laugh, and ELEVATE!**


	2. Thoughts, Feelings, and Plans

**Hey guys! Thanks SO much for all of you who read, reviewed, favorited, and added this to your alerts! It made me so happy :') There isn't loads of action in this chapter, but I felt it necessary! Okay, this header is dedicated to Big Time Rush for doing an AMAZING concert! It was awesome. So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Words Unspoken- Chapter 1**

* * *

Logan sat cross-legged on the floor of his and Kendall's room, an ugly white lamp in both hands. It was cracked into two pieces, and he absentmindedly tried to piece them together. He never even liked the thing, with its un-matching shade, dim bulb, and peeling eggshell white paint. The shattered ceramic chunks made irritating scraping noises as he forced them to come together. But it didn't work and he deemed the effort worthless.

Well, regardless of the lamp's unattractiveness, it had provided light that he was used to. Now that it was evening, the sun was sinking and he was one light bulb short of what he was used to. But of course this was technically his fault. He had done the unspeakable. He had called James Diamond stupid.

Logan was aware that there was some sort of invisible line he had crossed, but he couldn't help himself. Maybe if he had showed some restraint, James wouldn't have gotten upset, wouldn't have backed away, knocking the unsightly lamp from the table on his way out of the room. Logan swallowed the guilt rising in his stomach. This was _not _his fault. He repeated the phrase over and over, but he didn't believe it. If anything, it was both of their faults. After some more thought, he concluded it was mostly James's fault. Yes, James started it and had gotten him involved.

He stood up, brushing the white, powdery dust from his hands and pants. After discarding the broken lamp to the trash bin, he exited his bedroom and went down the swirly slide. That was when he realized he had no clue where he was going or what he was doing.

Just as he turned to go back up, he noticed a pair of dark brown eyes focused on him. Carlos had his neck turned at a ninety degree angle, eyebrows pushed together, and helmet weighing his head down.

"Logan, what were you and James fighting about?"

Logan froze, mid-step. He wasn't expecting this, and through the boiling anger of upstairs, he hadn't even thought of Carlos and Kendall overhearing the entire thing.

"Oh, heh. You, you heard that, huh?" He mentally slapped himself. It was evident Carlos had heard.

"Yeah, me and Kendall both did. At least the end." Logan swallowed. "Like where you and James were going back and forth, then you called him stupid. What was it all about?"

Logan let out a sigh, scratching his head. "Honestly bud, I don't really know. We've been at each other's throats for a few days, and I'm not sure why. Where is James, anyway?"

Carlos didn't look satisfied with the answer, but replied anyway. "He left the apartment. Said something like he needed 'air'. I think there's plenty of air in here though. I mean, we breathe it in everyday!"

Logan allowed a small smile. He nodded before going back up to his room.

* * *

James sat on a chair in the lobby, head in his hands. He let out a frustrated sigh. How had he and Logan fallen out again? How had it even _happened_? He wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that Logan had hit home. After many great comebacks, Logan topped the charts by using the secret weapon; calling him stupid.

Anybody that knew James also knew that he was sensitive when it came to retorts about intelligence. Of course he didn't mind a casual play fight, somebody throwing the word around like it was a joke. But when they said it with such certainty, it brought back all of his feelings of worry and his confidence was sapped.

James decided not to think about that right now. He didn't want to think about anything. But it was hard with the sentence Logan spoke on loop combined with the memory of that ugly lamp crashing to the floor. James hadn't meant to break it, accidents happen to everyone. But he couldn't help but wonder if Logan was upstairs now, trying to fix it, shaking his head because his ignorant friend hadn't paid attention to where he was walking.

And to top it all off, he was pretty sure Kendall and Carlos had seen him start to cry. James was nearly positive Logan didn't see it, which was good. Right now, every time he and Logan were near each other, tempers were snapped with ease. It was like everything he did would never be good enough for Logan, everything he said wasn't worth being heard. And he was tired of it, especially when Logan made it seem like he was overreacting.

"Hey, it's past nine. No loitering the lobby!" James turned to see Mr. Bitters with the usual scowl and crossed arms. He stood up to leave when Bitters spoke again. "Are you crying?"

James ground his teeth. "No."

"It looks like your eyes are watering-"

"I'm not crying, okay? I'm upset, so my face gets red and my eyes water, but that doesn't mean I'm crying! It means I'm not happy, which happens to everyone! And even if I was crying it wouldn't matter because it is not a big deal!" he huffed, stomping over to the elevator and pounding his finger into the up button fourteen times before it came.

Once the doors closed, James took a deep breath. It was silly to cry over something like being called stupid, but it had hurt. He hastily ran his hands across his eyes to erase the traces of wetness. The silvery doors reopened with a small _ding!_ and he hurried over to apartment 2J, opening the door to let himself in.

Carlos and Kendall were no longer in sight. James hurled himself onto the couch, not wishing to venture upstairs to be questioned about his feelings and the most recent argument with Logan. James closed his eyes, relaxing a little bit into the couch.

* * *

"Kendall?" Carlos called, hearing the blonde pass by the bathroom. He heard the footsteps get closer and louder until the door quietly opened to reveal Carlos with his toothbrush in one hand, the other gripping the sink.

"What is it Carlos?" Kendall asked, raising up an eyebrow.

"Why won't James or Logan tell us why they're fighting? I mean, usually me and Logan bicker, or you and James disagree, but I don't ever remember them being this mad before. Not even when James and Camille kissed!"

Kendall sighed, and Carlos sat on the ledge of the tub, knowing a speech of some sort was about to be made.

"I know Carlos, I'm confused too. They won't let us in, yet they won't stop arguing and shredding each other for every little thing. Talking to them about it hasn't been working. I think we need to go into plan B. Well, we'll have to _think _of a plan B, but if this doesn't stop, then…" Kendall trailed off, but Carlos already had the picture painted in his mind. If Logan and James got to the point of hatred, the four best friends were going to become the broken up boy band.

"What if we…" Carlos paused, searching for words to express the thoughts in his mind. "What if we, you know, instead of getting the truth out of them, get the truth _from _them?" Kendall looked perplexed by his words, so Carlos tried again. "Like, if we don't try to force it out of them, but instead… observe them? See why they're fighting, then act like we understand so they can talk about it?"

Kendall contemplated this before smiling at his shorter friend. "You know what Carlos, that actually isn't too crazy. Actually, that sounds like a pretty good plan. They'll just open up if they think we know what they're going through."

"What if we pretend to hate each other so they feel like they can relate to us?" Carlos suggested, jumping from the tub to stand in his rising excitement.

"We should save that as an alternative. If we come on too strong, they'll catch on quickly."

"Yeah, you're right." Carlos waved it away, completely pleased that they now had a map to lead Logan and James back together. Carlos knew that they didn't hate each other yet, but he sure didn't want to experience what that would be like. If he and Kendall didn't fix this thing fast, Big Time Rush would be Big Time done.

"Okay, so let's just-" Kendall was cut off as there was suddenly a knock on the door. Carlos's eyes went wide. Had somebody just heard their entire plan? The door knob twisted when nobody answered the knock. Carlos and Kendall exchanged petrified glances before the door was shoved open, causing both boys to panic.

* * *

**Very miniature cliff hanger. Probably not really classified as a cliff hanger, but there you have it! So you can tell me what you think if you want, and I'll update before too long! This foot note is dedicated to Dustin Belt, becasue at the BTR concert when I shouted his name and waved, he pointed at me! So yes, Dustin, this is for you! Thanks for reading, hope you LOVED it!**


	3. Nobody Tells, Nobody Knows

**Hey everyone! Thank you so so soooo much to everyone who followed this story, and thank you to the people who reviewed it! I think I repled to everyone's review, and I apologize if I missed anyone. Oh, and also it came to my attention from CelestialSonata7, the writer with awesome stories, that the boys' room aren't upstairs. I said they were and added the staircase becasue I thought it would benefit the story more, the drama of stomping upstairs and whatnot. So, now that THAT is explained, I would like to dedicate this header to everyone who read this story, alerted, followed, reviewed and added to favorites. Thank you, I love you all! Oh also, I changed the pic for this. It was supposde to be sad BTR with the title, but it is messing up and only showing a few letters and only Carlos and Logan. So, sorry if I can't fix this!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

James lifted his head off of the couch sleepily when he heard two voices shout in panic. He sat up, seeing Mrs. Knight disappear into the bathroom.

"We deny everything!" he heard Carlos shout, followed by a slap from Kendall.

"Deny everything? Boys, what is going on in here? Why are you both in the bathroom, and why didn't you answer when I knocked? It's getting late, and you have school in the morning. Somebody explain!" There was the sound of a tapping foot, and the chances of an arm-crossing were quite high.

James felt puzzled and heard Kendall reply, "We were, you know, brushing our teeth and socializing. And you, uh, surprised us by coming in, and we thought…" he heard Kendall run out of words. No doubt Mama Knight had just walked in on a very covert Kendall Knight plan. That was more obvious then Kendall saying so himself.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Whatever you boys are up to, please don't do anything reckless." Then the bathroom door closed and she walked into the kitchen, putting the dinner meal into a casserole dish. James watched her cover it with plastic wrap and settle it in the fridge. His eyes were shut again, but not for long as he felt a hand push into his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

"James, why don't you go up to bed?" James opened his eyes to see Mama Knight looking concerned. He sat up and stood up, nodding at her.

"Oh, and I haven't seen Logan for awhile. Did he already brush his teeth?" James paused on the steps, turning around at the mention of Logan.

"I- I'm not sure. He probably did…" he turned back around to continue the climb, but was stopped again.

"Is everything alright between you four boys? Something seems to be off, and has been for a few days. I just can't put my finger on it."

James turned around, hiding his annoyance and gave a forced smile. "Everything is great." He lied before going up to his and Carlos's room. It was like he could feel Mrs. Knight's concerned look following him as he finally pulled open his bedroom door. He flipped the hair from his face and climbed under his blankets, wondering what Carlos and Kendall were doing in the bathroom. He brushed it off. If Logan wanted to hate him and the other two wanted to hide something, then they could do what they pleased.

* * *

"Mind moving?" Carlos looked over to see James attempting to put his cereal bowl in the sink, but Logan was in the way.

"Not at all. Would you like me to bow as well?" Carlos looked over at Kendall and the two exchanged a look. The four had been up for hardly an hour, and already the unease had settled back in.

"No, I'd just like for you to stop getting in my way purposely."

"Oh please, because I have nothing better to do than guard you from the sink."

"Probably." James muttered back.

"Well-"

"Okay guys," Carlos said before Logan could say something witty and hurtful. Kendall gave him a look; he was going against the plan of 'Operation Observe Angry Friends'. But truthfully Carlos couldn't help it. "So, Logan, do you want to be my science partner today?"

Logan gave a half glance at James, his usual partner, before snorting. "Sure Carlitos." He then went over to grab his shoes from their place by the door.

"Well, that leaves you and me." Carlos heard Kendall tell James. But James didn't look excited, or happy. In fact, he wasn't showing any expression at all.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Logan asked. Carlos then realized he was making a face of upmost weirdness.

"I bit my tongue." Carlos internally fumed. Now he was lying. It was just a small lie, like the one he and Kendall had told last night, but it still didn't feel good. He didn't like telling lies to his friends or anyone else. But these were desperate times.

The four guys grabbed their backpacks and left the apartment. Carlos and Kendall gave each other one last look before they went down to the Palm Woods School. It was awkwardly quiet with Logan and James acting like the other didn't exist.

Once they were in their seats, James pulled out his iPod, put the earbuds in, and sat back, leafing through his papers until he grabbed the essay he was working on. His pencil started writing down words when Logan leaned across Kendall.

"James, get your iPod out, you know you'll get in trouble."

James rolled his eyes. "No I won't Logan. It helps me relax and think. I'll only get in trouble if somebody tells Ms. Collins."

"It's against school rules! Just take it out!" Carlos cringed at Logan's loud voice. It attracted Ms. Collins, who came over to stand in front of the boys. Her eyes never missed anything, and found the object of distress in seconds.

There was an awkward scene of James getting yelled at by the teacher, but that wasn't the worst of it. After she was done with that, she turned to Logan, smiling and crossing her arms. "Thank you for following the rules Logan. Way to keep your friends in line."

James shot Logan a look of pure hatred before turning back to his essay. Carlos watched Logan's pale face turn red in color, but to his credit he didn't back down. He just shrugged and began working as well. It was going to be a long day.

He was going to observe silently if it was the last thing he did. Carlos made the promise to himself over and over as the boys got home from the studio. James and Logan didn't speak the entire time, and he had some weak feeling of hope that maybe they were thinking about their actions and feeling guilty. This was a slim chance, but a chance no doubt.

Carlos followed Kendall into 2J, and he briefly wondered where Katie was. The thought left his mind as quickly as it had come. He went and settled himself into the corner of the couch, looking up at the flat screen television.

Kendall went over to the dome hockey platform and started fiddling with the long controlling sticks, no doubt listening to whatever Logan and James were saying in the kitchen. Carlos was a little relieved. They were talking again, this time in normal voices.

But nothing good can last.

"I just don't get it! Why do you have to act like I'm so worthless all the time?" James inquired loudly, making Kendall freeze in his one-man game.

"Oh right James. I forgot how perfect you are! I need to be less flawed like you!"

"See? You aren't even listening when I try to tell you how I feel!"

"Tell me how you feel? Because criticizing my actions and yelling and storming away _always _makes me understand you better! In fact, I don't understand you at all! You just mope around here-"

"Ugh, shut up!"

"Acting like you can't understand why people don't fling themselves to their knees when you walk by." Logan finished. He stormed out into the living room, James close on his heels. Apparently Carlos was going to get a front row seat.

"Why do you always act like I want everyone to worship me?"

"Because you do!" Logan's voice yelled back. "You. Always. Do!" With every word, he took another step forward until on the last one, he pushed the taller boy back forcefully. James had a look of anger on his face. He stepped forward once more, arm wound back when Kendall broke in.

"Guys, shut up! Both of you! You're going too far, and me and Carlos are sick of it!" Carlos wiped his eyes and nodded, happy that Kendall had stopped the two from getting into a huge fight.

James and Logan froze in their tracks, eyes on Kendall.

"Don't you see what you're doing? You're just yelling at each other, which is worthless because neither of you are paying attention! It's gone on long enough, and both me and Carlos are tired of sitting here listening to you two bicker like an old married couple, scream about nothing, and now actually pushing each other around!"

"But Kendall, this has nothing to do with you. I'm sorry you and Carlos have to hear it, but James and I just can't get along." Logan told the blonde.

"Well nobody wants to hear it!" Carlos piped up.

"Oh, so it's about you now? Gosh, how many people in this house can team up against me?" Logan asked dramatically.

"No, I-"

"I'm done with this." James said firmly, going up to his room. Logan rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air.

"Big surprise! Well so am I, because it seems like _nobody _cares." Then he went up to his and Kendall's room, slamming the door behind him.

"Now they hate us too." Carlos croaked.

"No they don't Carlos, they're just…" Kendall trailed off. Tears fell from Carlos's eyes.

"Yes they do. They hate each other and now they hate me and they hate you. They didn't even care that they hurt my feelings, and they don't talk to us anymore…"

A grim look of determination flicked across Kendall's face, the fire that had gotten them to Los Angeles flaring in his jade green eyes. "Well I'll make them care." He stood up, marching over to the stairs and climbing them quickly. Carlos couldn't help but wonder what he had started, and if he would soon regret his last words.

* * *

"Hey!" the thumping on his door made James jump to his feet, still wearing his shoes from the studio. He hastily flung the item in his hand under his bed and ran over to his mirror, trying to make himself look natural and not like a crying freak. Kendall opened the door roughly, making James jump. For a split second, there was anger in his eyes so bright James wondered if he was going to kill him. Kendall advanced forward, and, all pride forgotten, James took two giant steps back.

"You hurt Carlos's feelings and made him cry! He thinks you and Logan hate him!" James just stood there, shocked.

"Don't you care? You and Logan just keep fighting over everything, and it's hurting us too!" James nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry Kendall." He whispered, and Kendall's angry look faded into one with some sympathy and concern. "I'm sorry."

Kendall ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "How did this happen?"

James just shook his head before going over and hugging Kendall. Kendall was a little taken aback, but he returned the hug nonetheless. It was obvious James was very upset, and continuing to yell at him would be fruitless.

After the hug, Kendall stood back "Just… try to make it up to Carlos somehow. Please." James nodded and Kendall went across the hall to his own room.

"Logan, are you going to tell me what this about and how it is more important than Carlos's feelings?"

The response was very similar to James's. He apologized for hurting Carlos's feelings, he apologized to Kendall for the drama, and gave no answer to the question everyone in 2J was dying to know.

In a matter of days, the boy who protected Logan from bullies didn't want to talk to him. In a matter of days, the boy who tutored James through middle school math didn't want to _look _at him. Kendall shook his head, plopping down on the couch beside Carlos. He ran a hand over his face, trying to pay attention to the bright and happy screen, but his brain wouldn't let him.

"What are we going to do? Should we get your mom involved?" Carlos whispered.

Kendall sighed, turning to face him. "You know what Carlos, I think we should talk to the only person who knows what goes on in people's mind better than we do."

And with that, Kendall stood up to locate his little sister.

* * *

**Okay, there is chapter 2! I feel like so far, this story isn't very... 'action-y'. So sometime, either chapter 3 or 4, I'm going to try to throw in some more drama! SO, please tell me what you thought, what you think, predictions... etc, whether through a review or PM, I don't care, I just want to know what you're thinking! Haha :D So, thanks so much for reading, it means a bunch! Hopefully my next update will be faster, I've been in a sort of crazy part of life, so it took a bit. This foot note is dedicated to my sister for caring deeply about me. You are awesome! And thanks for reading a different one of my one-shots! Yeah, she'll probably never read this footer, but oh well. So see you next chapter!**


	4. Peanut Butter Can't Fix Everything

**I return again! Okay, I have a confession... I lied! I know I said I'd try to make this the action chapter, but with school starting and my internet and laptop ganging up on me, I made this one short. BUT! The next chapter is already written. It is like twice as long as this one and has the action I've been craving to write! **

**Alright, this chapter is dedicated to Carlos Pena, Jr. and James Maslow, becasue James's birthday was last month and Carlos's is tomorrow! And, I mean, they are pretty darn awesome. Always inspiring me and... well you just want to read the story don't you? Fine. Here it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Katie, we need your advice real bad!" Kendall said firmly. Carlos nodded alongside him.

"What about?" Katie asked, crossing her arms.

"We don't know why James and Logan keep fighting so much! They disagree over everything and they won't tell us why." Carlos spat out. The two distressed teens were standing in the living room area while Katie sat on the couch, frowning. She was missing Shark Tank. The preteen mastermind looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew this day would come."

"What day?" Carlos and Kendall asked simultaneously.

Katie sighed regretfully. "The day when you guys started to fall apart. I mean, you've lasted longer than most friends."

"Katie, what are you talking about? Big Time Rush isn't falling apart." Kendall snorted, standing back straight again. "We've been best friends since… like forever. Why would we all suddenly drift apart?"

"Carlos, how long did it take before you got sick of that new chocolate flavored peanut butter?"

Carlos paused before answering. "Like a month."

"You got sick of it because that's all you ever ate. Then, you realized enough was enough, and you started seeing the flaws in it. How it made your tummy hurt after too much, how it made everything else taste dull, made the other foods seem boring." She reeled off.

"Stop it! I don't want to think of that creamy spread!" Carlos cried, hands slapping over his eyes as though _that _would block out Katie's voice.

"Okay, okay, but do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Are you saying too much of a good thing is actually bad?" Carlos asked.

Katie considered this. "You could put it that way."

"Well how would you put it?" Kendall asked.

"I would say that too much of anything, or in this case, _anyone_, leads to seeing the truth in one's true motives. And by that, I mean that I think James and Logan don't see eye to eye in much, and they're questioning how they ever became friends in the first place. Just my theory." Katie stood up, regretfully turning off the television to go to the vending machine.

Kendall was afraid of her answer. But there was one thing he was even more scared of.

He was scared she was right.

* * *

Logan smiled at Katie on his way to the apartment. He was coming after a nice, quiet swim in the pool, and apparently his nonrelated sister was deep in thought. Her face was pulled into a look of concentration, and she didn't even notice him pass. Shaking it off, Logan entered 2J, deciding that today he was just going to recharge in relaxation. Even if it was lonely.

Logan sat down, happy that he got the television to himself for once. He skipped over hockey, Spongebob Squarepants, and Spiderman until he found a documentary that sounded quite interesting. He watched intently, soaking in the information about Jupiter as a planet, until his mind switched over to pay attention behind him.

Today hadn't been a terrible day. He and James hadn't disagreed about anything. Granted, they hadn't really spoken, but it could be worse, right? Wasn't it worse to fight with your best friend than to not speak with them at all?

"I just don't get it…"

Logan sighed, ready to hear James launch into some overdramatic story of not understanding how the recent fighting was his fault at all, because he is _such _a lovable person. But by Kendall's response to the quiet statement, he was pretty sure this was not the case.

"Come on, I can help you figure it out. Which part are you having trouble with?"

There was a short sigh, followed by a whispered, "The whole thing. Every time I check my answers, they aren't right."

After some more questions, it clicked in Logan's mind that the two were discussing math. Apparently James was having problems with polynomial long division, and Logan wasn't surprised. Sometimes it took James awhile to figure out basic equations. PLD was like death compared to that. Logan strained his ears to keep listening.

"Sorry Jay, I'm trying the best I can. I just don't know how to explain it any better. Why don't you go ask Logan?"

By now Logan was practically blocking out every noise except for the response. "No. I- He wouldn't do it."

"Sure he would! Logan's great with math."

"I know, it's just- he doesn't really like me anymore."

Logan felt his throat tighten. Is that really what James thought? That after a terrible week, he just hated him to the point of no return? It couldn't be farther from the truth. He wanted nothing more than to run into the kitchen and tell James that he loved him like the brother he had, in ways, always had, and that he could never hate him. And then he would help him with his math. But something stopped him. He wanted it to come from James. If he wanted to tell him how he felt, he should let him know, not go telling Kendall.

There was an awkward pause as Logan silently willed Kendall to tell James this was not the truth. But as the silence stretched out farther and farther, he realized that maybe that is how everybody saw it. He was going to have to take action. Logan made it up in his mind; he was going to turn around right now and tell James that he was still one of his best friends. It shouldn't be too hard. He could just say it and walk away. He silently counted to three before turning around to face the kitchen. Both boys had their backs to him. That was good, right? They wouldn't have to see him say it. Logan opened his mouth but no words came out. Was it too late? Would it seem like he had to consider it with great thought? Angry at himself for making excuses, Logan turned back around to the television, but he had lost all interest.

* * *

James heard movement behind him and turned, facing the living room. Logan got to his feet, turning off some space show to go over to the stairs. James wondered why it was so difficult to ask Logan to talk. After all, they _needed _to discuss this… drama. But if Logan wasn't willing to listen, James wasn't willing to talk.

"Hey Kendall? I think I'm going to go up to my room. Thanks for trying to help me though." James said, picking up his loose papers. Kendall frowned at him, partly in sympathy, and partly in suspicion.

"Okay… but if you want to talk, me and Carlos are here to listen. So is my mom, but, you know."

"Thanks man."

James warily climbed up the steps, feeling tired even though it was only four in the afternoon. He pushed open his door, sighing as he collapsed on his bed, face down on the pillow. Math had that effect on people.

"What's up?" James let out a cry of terror, nearly falling off of his bed. He looked up to see Carlos sitting, wide eyes innocent, on his bed on the other end of the room.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were in here! And just got done trying to do math. What have you been doing all day?"

Carlos shrugged. "Practicing our new song. Reminiscing. Pondering-"

"Okay Carlitos, enough with the big words! I was just curious how you were spending your day off, that's all." James said. Carlos sure was acting weird… well, weirder than normal that is.

"Oh, that." James gave him a puzzled face. Suddenly, Carlos changed from mysterious to accusing in the blink of an eye. "So you were struggling with math? Why didn't you ask Logan? Logan's good at math. He was just downstairs a few minutes ago. I'm sure he wasn't busy."

James quickly processed all of this. "Really? Can we just not talk about that right now?"

"Talk about what?"

"Logan."

"Oh, so now you don't like _talking _about him. First you two won't stop arguing, then you try to hurt each other, and now you don't even think about your friendship?" James gaped at him. This was so… un-Carlos. He sighed in frustration when his friend didn't answer. "Logan's just like chocolate peanut butter, isn't he James?" he cried abruptly, catching the other off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean! Just keep in mind that it's okay to love chocolate peanut butter, because it tastes really good even months later!"

"Carlos, what are you talking about? I thought we were talking about me and Logan?"

Carlos rolled his eyes, standing up. His tone landed back in monotone. "We _are _talking about you and Logan. I just wanted to know why you guys were fighting, but maybe it isn't my business." Carlos left the room, leaving James sitting on his bed.

"What just happened?" he muttered quietly to himself. "I can't seem to understand _any _of my friends anymore."

* * *

"So, Carlos, did you ask James about Logan?" Kendall whispered when his friend entered the kitchen the next day.

"I tried to, but he just acted like it was the most confusing thing in the world!" Kendall rolled his eyes, knowing Carlos had tried, yet failed, to use some metaphor or the other. He would just have to start doing the thinking himself.

"That's fine. I think we need another plan."

"Okay… so Katie said that Logan and James are, like, seeing each other's differences as a bad thing." Carlos summed up.

"Right. Which means that it's our job to show them that differences are a good thing!" Kendall replied with a smile.

"Plan C!"

"Plan C?"

"Yeah, because Plan A and B failed." Carlos said.

"They didn't fail!" Kendall said defensively. "They just… had creative twists that we weren't expecting."

"Whatever. Now, how are we going to do this? James and Logan are seriously mad at each other, there must've been something that triggered it." Carlos said.

"Right. Maybe Katie can help us out… maybe she can get it out of one of them?" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah, they might open up to her… that could work." Carlos answered slowly. He picked up the miniature soccer ball beside the couch, absentmindedly smashing it with his fists as he thought. Kendall had tried being stern with the two, they both tried to act nonchalant, and they had tried to understand the whole thing entirely. Eventually, something was bound to blow…

* * *

**Okay! I'm going to be honest. I am very disappointed with this chapter. But I PROMISE it was important to write! And, unless my laptop hates me again, I'm going to post the next chapter possibly tomorrow since I have a tendency to wait and post randomly. I checked the views... I can't believe over 400 of you have read this! Thanks!**

**Okay, this foot note is dedicated to Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson. They are pretty much epic. But you don't want to read about why I love them, you want me to be quiet now! SO, feel free to tell me your thoughts, feelings, and... err... other in a review! Go for it! Thanks!**


	5. Breaking Point

**First, I'd like to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARLOS! I tried to post this last night, but my internet went down. Sorry! This chapter has more action than the others, so I hope you like it. This header is dedicated to Fangfan1, because they not only reviewed by even sent me a PM, and has been super awesome! I really appreciate all of you other reviewers and followers as well. Don't think I forgot you! I love every single review I got, and I think I replied to all to say thanks. If I didn't reply to you, let me know and yell at me!**

**Yeah, so I really hope you like this chapter! It won't be too long now before you have it figured out. I've been dropping inconspicuous hints, and maybe you have it all figured out by now. Even if you don't, it doesn't matter! So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

It was… quiet. This was a lovely change in apartment 2J. There weren't the angry shouts from the bedrooms, there wasn't the quiet scheming of frustrated friends, there weren't distressed sighs, there weren't slamming doors, and there weren't muffled sobs. It was…

Almost nice.

"Morning Logan!" Carlos called excitedly, flinging himself down the swirly slide so he went high-speed. He felt the friction and electricity run up his purple sweatshirt sleeve. He quickly darted over to Logan, who was currently eating a piece of toast, and poked his shoulder.

"Ow! Carlos! Why did you shock me?"

"Because," Carlos grinned. "I could. And you didn't tell me good morning!"

Logan rolled his eyes, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Maybe because my mouth was _full_?" He couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe if you let me swallow next time, you'll get your good morning."

"Hey guys!" Kendall appeared in the kitchen. "What could you possibly be arguing about this early in the morning?"

"Carlitos decided to welcome me by shocking me." Logan answered, taking another bite of toast. Both boys were grateful; they didn't feel like hearing the science behind the small human-made electricity wave.

"Hey," Kendall said, sitting down at the barstool. "Have you seen James this morning?"

Carlos looked over at Logan, but the smart boy simply shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's actually up in the bathroom drying his hair."

When Logan turned around, Kendall and Carlos gave a tiny, soundless high five. Logan had said it like he would any other day. Like he and James weren't hating on each other. Like everything was back to normal.

"Hey, sorry I took awhile." James suddenly materialized in the kitchen as well. "Must've overslept." He rubbed his eyes tiredly, taking a seat next to Kendall.

"How can you be tired? You went to bed at like eight." Carlos pointed out without thinking.

James paused for a second. A second too long. Now Kendall stared at him suspiciously, like he was up to something. "That's probably why I'm tired. When I get too much sleep, I just don't want to get up."

"Yep, it happens to all of us every now and then." Logan said, back still turned. Carlos and Kendall exchanged a sly grin. A normal, real-life exchange. Things were going alright.

"Yeah, I don't know what's with me, but whatever it is, I'm sure Gustavo won't be hearing any of it. Oh crap, we have to get to Rocque Records in twenty minutes!" he exclaimed, eyes on his watch.

"My, James certainly cares about all of us doing well in life!" Carlos said with an extremely obvious wink to Kendall. Kendall just face-palmed. Apparently all of his smooth, 'ooh, Logan is smart and helpful' remarks yesterday were going to go to waste. Plan C, a.k.a Plan 'let our friends know their strengths are good things' was too much excitement for Carlos.

"Err, yeah. I suppose." He muttered, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"I mean, you don't just _care_, it's like you are only concerned about all of us succeeding in the industry!" Kendall smacked his head on the counter.

"Yeah, I mean I care when people _acce_pt that I care." He mumbled with a hasty glance at Logan. The dark haired boy looked up from across the kitchen, an almost disappointed look on his face.

"Well, how about we get going. No need to raise Gustavo's blood pressure any higher." Logan said, jumping off the counter and walking to the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Kendall groaned at Carlos's voice. "Logan, you're SO helpful!"

"Dogs, do it again. But this time, DO IT RIGHT!" Gustavo screamed into the recording room. The four members of Big Time Rush groaned. Two hours in, and they hadn't recorded more than two decent lines.

"Gustavo, can I get a drink of water?" James asked through his headphones and microphone.

"Let me think… NO!" the producer roared back, making all four boys pull their ear phones away from their heads.

"Gustavo, just let him get a drink." Kelly snapped beside him.

"Umm, _nooo_, he's the dog, I'm the producer, AND I SAID SO!"

"Fine! Let's just keep going!" James said, raising his arms in defeat.

The track played again, and Kendall began to sing. Carlos swayed to the music, eyes shut in harmony. It was hard not to laugh.

"That wasn't terrible. Logan, you're up!"

Logan cleared his throat as the track played again. "Everybody knows that you- I mean, that I… Dang it!" he mixed up his words while singing.

"Um, NOOO! What was that? You sang the wrong words!"

"Yeah, I got that!" Logan snapped back.

"AGAIN!"

"Everybody knows that I want you, if I want you, then just-"

"NO, NO, WRONG!"

Logan sighed. "I'm sorry Gustavo, that part's just really tricky and it's hard to practice without hearing the others parts with it."

James thought about the lyrics in his head. "Why didn't you ask me to practice with you?" he asked Logan.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. Probably because of the dumb drama."

James frowned. "It isn't dumb. We just…" he trailed off. Kelly and Gustavo watched the exchange in interest and confusion.

Logan laughed, but it didn't sound sincere. "If it isn't dumb, why didn't you ask me to show you how to do math last night?"

James paused. "I didn't think you heard that. And I don't know, it just didn't seem like a good time to ask you."

"When you don't understand it, when _is _a good time to ask me about it then?" Logan's voice began to rise. Gustavo opened his mouth, but shut it as Carlos and Kendall headed to his recording booth to explain the situation.

"I don't know okay?" James's voice was also getting louder. "I really tried to understand your side, but I couldn't! Maybe I'm not smart enough! Maybe I'm just as stupid as you said I am!" They definitely were off the topic of math now.

"Oh like it even matters if you're smart! You have _everything_! You have your dream career, you have all of the girls, and you have your crazy mom come over once a month to tell you how great you are!"

James ground his teeth. "Without my crazy _mom,_ we would've turned out a lot differently. Isn't that right, _Hortense_?"

By now, Kelly, Gustavo, Kendall, and Carlos's heads were whipping back and forth as each harsh exchange was made.

"Gosh, you're just like her! You don't care about anyone but yourself and your career! How about you go make your dreams even bigger, James, because nobody cares anymore!"

There was a stunned silence. "I can't believe you said that Logan. I don't know where we stand."

Logan's eyes were shining in anger and frustration. He threw his arms up in the air. "Me neither! I don't know anything about you anymore! I don't know why I care! I don't know why I try! And the worst part is you act like keeping us all together is the most important thing in the world. But you aren't fooling anyone anymore! I finally see you for what you really are. A crappy best friend and a _stupid _pretty boy!"

A single tear slipped past James's eyelashes. He made no attempt to brush it away or hide his face. His breathing was heard around the silent room. He ignored Carlos and Kendall's stricken faces. Instead, he focused on Logan's face through his watery, distorted vision.

"I hate you."

Gasps were surround-sound in that tiny recording booth. James clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to prevent anymore tears coming out. Logan just stood there, paralyzed.

"You- you hate me?"

"Yes." James made his tone stronger now. "I hate you. I hate you for calling me stupid. I hate you for ignoring everything I've been trying to tell you. I hate you for being smart! I hate you Logan Mitchell! I hate you!"

Now tears were on Logan's face, too. "Anything you'd like to add?" he hissed.

James nodded. "I hate that I was ever friends with you."

And that's when Logan punched his best friend for the first time.

"Oh no!" Carlos cried as Logan punched James in the stomach. James doubled over, clutching the spot tightly.

"Think you're better than me Diamond? Think that just because you're popular you can get whatever you want?"

James straightened, glaring at Logan deeply. Logan raised an eyebrow. James let out a yell, tackling him to the studio floor.

"Boys! Stop it!" Kelly cried, flailing her arms. James landed on top of Logan painfully before taking a swing at his head. Logan cried out as the hand smacked him. But he didn't take all of those years of gymnastics for nothing. After going slightly limp, he kicked James off of him before jumping up and landing hard.

"Agh!" James yelled once Logan forced the air out of him. He landed a few good punches, receiving some as well. He had never hated anybody quite so much in his entire life.

"Get off! I can't believe you were my best friend!" James shouted.

"Same… here! OW!" James bit down hard on his hand, making him temporarily lose his balance. He took the opportunity to tackle him yet again, and the two rolled on the floor in a whirlwind of yells, punches, and fighting.

"That is IT!" Kendall yelled, stomping over to the door with Gustavo on his heels. Kendall yanked the door open, storming over to his two friends. Gustavo pulled Logan by his arm to the other side of the room with some difficulty while Kendall yanked James up by his shirt collar.

"What is wrong with both of you? I am DONE dealing with it! If you want to hate each other, that's your business! But I am NOT going to live like this anymore!"

"Yeah, me either!" Gustavo roared. "I am Gustavo Rocque, and I will NOT tolerate this behavior in my studio! Do you know that Griffin watches all of us with security cameras? Do you know what this is going to look like?" he boomed.

"You tell em' Gustavo." Kendall said, still holding onto James's shirt. For once, he was actually agreeing with the man.

"I will! You," he pointed at James. "You are fired! You," he released Logan and stood back. "are fired! Kendall and Carlos, you can stay. Now get out of my studio, all of you!" he clapped loudly, exiting for his office.

"Fired? Gustavo, you can't!" Logan called desperately. James gave him a harsh shove.

"We're fired! You ruin _everything_!"

"Shut up, both of you! Right now, I've never been more mad at either of you. Just, I don't know!" Kendall yelled, storming out and entering the men's bathroom to vent so he didn't pummel either of them or tear them to shreds.

James kicked the wall angrily. "It's over!" he yelled, more tears cascading down his face.

"It can't be!" Logan said helplessly.

"Well it is! I hope you're happy Logan. I hope you're glad that you can finally get your friends and career off of your back so you can, what was it… oh yeah, 'move on with your life'!" James stormed out of the confined space going who knows where. Logan gripped his hair tightly, sliding down the wall.

"Dog, office, now!"

Kendall got off of the black couch and followed Gustavo to his spotless room. He sat down across from the big boss chair, still fuming.

Gustavo opened his mouth but Kendall beat him to it.

"They are so dumb! They won't stop fighting, then they act like its personal, like it's a secret! Then they go make this huge scene, they never talk to anyone anymore, and I can't take it! They're idiots; I don't know what else to say!"

"Nothing." Gustavo said in surprise. "That was easier than I thought. But you don't know why they won't stop fighting?"

Kendall sighed, letting the anger leak out of him. "No. They neither one will talk about it."

"Well, they aren't fired. Yet." He said, and Kendall looked up at him. "But I am NOT happy with either of them!"

"Neither am I. Actually, I might even give them a lecture when I get home! They hate when I go on forever… No, I'll have Katie talk to them… no, I'll-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I already called your mama, who was not pleased!"

"Ha, serves them right! I won't even tell them they aren't fired yet! Maybe they'll think about what they did!" Kendall said, high-fiving Gustavo. Then he shook his head in disgust. "Oh man, I gotta get out of here. Later Gustavo."

"Kelly, can I explain?" Carlos asked her desperately.

"I'd appreciate it if you would!" she answered as Carlos sat on the black leather chair across from her.

"You can't fire James and Logan!"

"They aren't fired; Kendall and Gustavo had a talk right after it happened. He is just very upset, and he has a reason to be!"

"Thanks Kelly! But the thing is… I don't know about this whole thing. I mean, I think we're all falling apart. We've never fought or kept secrets before, but now…"

Kelly pat his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will work out. Especially now. Just give it a little more time, okay Carlos?"

Carlos smiled at her. He couldn't help but smile; it's what Carlos did. "Okay. Thanks Kelly!"

"Hey," Logan looked up from his position on the floor to see Kendall. "We need to go home."

Logan shook his head. "I can't."

Kendall sighed in angry frustration, trying to keep his temper. "Let's just go. Nothing good can come from staying here."

"Are you going to give me a lecture?"

"I haven't decided. But Gustavo called my mom and she wants us home ASAP."

Logan groaned, burying his face in his arms again.

"Hey guys, I just got done talking to Kelly… I explained everything so she can tell Gustavo."

"Good thinking Carlos." Kendall said, pulling Logan into a standing position. The three walked down the steps until they were in Rocque Records Lobby.

"Hey, where's James?" Carlos asked. But the question was magically answered before them.

"No! I don't want to go back! Put me down! Stop! I'm not going-" Freight Train walked in carrying a yelling, resisting James over his shoulder easily like he was a four year old girl.

"Gustavo says he called Mrs. Knight. You gotta go home James." Freight Train's deep voice rumbled out.

"I was fine on the street! Put me down!"

Freight Train shrugged, dropping him from the high height.

James landed with an 'oomph!'. He looked up, glaring at Freight Train who started to retreat out the doors. "This isn't cool Freight Train! I don't even work for Gustavo anymore! He shouldn't be sending you out to kidnap me!" but apparently Freight Train was now too far away to hear, or more likely, he just didn't care.

"Come on. Let's go." Kendall pulled his friend to his feet. Logan looked away, avoiding eye contact completely while James fumed, straightening his shirt.

"Where did you go James?" Carlos asked.

"What?"

"Where were you going? You must've been going somewhere, otherwise Gustavo wouldn't have sent Freight Train after you, and-"

"Nowhere. I wasn't going anywhere."

There was a deafening silence following the obvious lie until Kendall sighed. It was time to head home.

"Living room. Now." Mrs. Knight's voice was dangerous. Carlos sped away quickly to avoid the whole thing while Kendall jumped on the arm of the orange couch, seating himself atop so he wouldn't miss a thing.

"Kendall. Out."

"But Mom, I-"

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT, I SAID OUT!"

Kendall leaped off like a frightened cat, pulling Katie out of the kitchen as he went. Mrs. Knight now looked beyond angry. Both arms flew out, pulling Logan and James by their ears over to the center of the room.

"What was it that made you boys behave how you did? I knew something was going on! Somebody talk!"

James looked the other way even though he was standing only twelve inches from Logan. His face was burning red. Beside him, he knew Logan was experiencing the same embarrassment of the Mrs. Knight wrath.

"You are both grounded! I tried letting you explain! No T.V. for two weeks! Now tell me what happened!"

"No. I'm done with all of this!" Logan suddenly started crying. Mrs. Knight looked torn. Comfort him or force him to explain? It didn't matter though. Logan pulled away, running to the staircase crying. James looked away, feeling suddenly nauseas.

"James?" he snapped back to attention. "Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Logan?"

He shook his head quietly. He hated this. It was stupid, it was pointless, and it was terrible.

"I think you should go up to your room now."

He nodded, doing as she said. Carlos looked up from his bed as he entered, but James ignored him, instead going over to his desk. He forcefully yanked a drawer open, making the contents of pencils spill to the floor. His elbow knocked over a folder of paper, making it float down as he kept pulling drawers open. Carlos watched in awe as drawer after drawer was opened, item after item falling to the floor until James found the one he wanted.

Carlos saw a square chunk of wood in his hands. Perhaps the back of a frame. It was like James didn't even care that he was there. He watched as his taller friend's hands began to shake and his face burned an angry, dark red. His hazel eyes were glassy with rage and resentment. Then suddenly, out of the blue, he flung the frame at his dresser as hard as he could with a scream only James Diamond could produce. Then making many furious noises, he stomped out of his room, slamming the door, heading for the bathroom.

Carlos stayed frozen on his bed. Finally, once he was sure James wasn't coming back, he crawled off and headed to the shattered glass and splintered wood on all fours. He reached the heart of the picture frame, flipping it over tentatively with two fingers. His mouth opened into an 'o'.

There was a nine year old James looking at the camera with a bright smile, his small arm wrapped around the shoulders of one of his best friends. The ten year old Logan was grinning too, two of his bottom teeth missing and his blackish hair in ruffled spikes. The two were on a set of swings at the park. James wore a green t-shirt and Logan a green polo. In their young minds, they were matching and looked just like twins. But what made Carlos look so sad was in the background.

There was James's mom with her husband's arm resting on her shoulder.

* * *

**Well, what did ya' think? I actually had fun writing this chapter. I reread it a few times to make sure it made sense and there weren't TOO many mistakes! This footer is dedicated to Katelyn Tarver! I love her song Love Alone. It's like, an addiction! Haha, Well tell me what you thought, and I'll (hopefully) reply! I wanted to thank more of you in here, but I wasn't sure who was okay with it, and I didn't want any trouble O.o Bye for now!**


	6. The Bending of The Books

**Wow. So I got a new phone line, which of course means my Internet rebelled against me. Sorry for the wait.**

**Now, on to other business, I LOVE YOU ALL! I seriously started tearing up reading the reviews! People who said that they thought it was funny, said they couldn't wait for more, said it was their favorite story on here... wow. I like seriously wanted to hug all of you! I've been going through some... well stuff, and it made me so happy to know how appreciated I was. I tried to thank you all individually. If you didn't recieve words of thanks, I am SOOO sorry, but sometimes my laptop says it sends things, and then doesn't. Or it sends them twice. Depending on its mood. Yeah.**

**So this goes out to all of you reading this! Just by scanning your eyes across the screen, you are making my day :) Please know that, and enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Dead silence. Not contented silence, not sleepy silence, not even awkward silence.

Dead. Silence.

Carlos lay on the orange coach, not watching television, hardly even paying attention to his surroundings. What was the point? He wasn't going up to his room; James was in there doing whatever it was that James does. Logan was up on the balcony, not going into his room because Kendall was in there. Kendall hadn't spoken since last night. Well, at least not to them. Katie said that he was 'too mad' and needed 'space and time'.

Carlos was pretty upset himself. It was like James and Logan suddenly had every right to be violent and secretive. Not to mention they had put his and Kendall's jobs in jeopardy.

Mrs. Knight wasn't even sure about how to further their punishments. After all, she was usually only angry at the boys for pulling reckless pranks.

This was no prank.

Then there was this whole matter of the picture frame he had found last night. What was that about? Was this some sort of clue, leading to Logan and James's dramatic fall out?

The door behind him creaked open, and Carlos swung around, helmet strapped to his head. James walked in slowly, pausing before the couch and wringing his hands. He looked almost nervous, which was new. James Diamond was usually leaking confidence everywhere, he had so much.

"Um… hey."

Carlos looked over uncharacteristically. "Hi."

Through his peripherals, he saw a nice, rounded purple circle around James's left eye. A smaller bruise, yellowish-brown in color was formed on the line of his jaw while his bottom lip had a small cut in the corner. It made Carlos sick to look at.

James scuffed his shoe on the floor. "Sorry I uh, hurt your feelings the other day. Do you maybe want to go swimming or something?"

Carlos paused, deep in thought. He was really mad at James for not letting anyone help with the whole Logan ordeal. Plus, he told Logan that he wished they were never friends. Of course, Logan had it coming. But on the other hand, he realized that more than anything, he just missed his three best friends. Staying mad to teach a lesson wasn't worth it, nor was it Carlos's style.

"Sure." He said simply. Just because he was agreeing didn't mean that he could forgive him all at once, after all.

* * *

By the time the duo got back, they definitely were over the hard feelings. Carlos hadn't asked about the picture frame, for which James was very much grateful. He was so stupid; like shattering glass everywhere was going to make things magically better. But he would admit, it did help him let off some steam.

"Well that was fun." Carlos chirped as the two walked across the living room, towels slung over their shoulders. James nodded in agreement. Swimming and pool-noodle sword-fighting was a great way to get his mind off of some things.

They reached the stairs, and James noticed a small pile of Logan's possessions at the bottom. Carlos walked on up, James following. Suddenly, out of the blue, Carlos's wet foot slipped on the stair.

"Whoa!" he yelled. Before James could reach out to catch him, he tumbled down the three steps they had walked up. Fingers catching on the railing, it helped to slow his fall minimally. He also managed to land on Logan's pile of things.

"Ouch."

James jumped the three steps. "You okay?" he asked. Carlos nodded, standing up. "Oh no…" James picked up Logan's laptop, inspecting it for any damage. What was it doing down here anyway? But then his eyes rested on a hardback book…

It was the one he had gotten from the library. It was huge, hardback, glossy, expensive. _The Young Doctor's Guide to Healing_. With such a broad topic, it was no surprise the book was enormous. James carefully picked it up. The cover was bent sideways, and the spine was now warped. Water stained the color print images on the front, and the pages were now wavy from the wetness. He opened it up to see the ink blotchy. Unreadable.

There was the sound of a toilet flushing, and both boys froze. Logan walked through the kitchen, readjusting his dark navy polo. His eyes widened at the sight.

"What… did you do?" he cried, running over and snatching the huge book from James. He flipped through it quickly, mouth wide open. "Do you realize this was a borrowed book? It costs forty-three dollars!"

"It wasn't me! It was an accident-"

"Whatever James! I should've expected you to find some form of revenge! Look, not only that, but you broke the charger to my laptop!"

"Logan, he's telling the truth! It was me. I slipped down the stairs from the pool water-"

"Stop lying for him Carlos!" Logan had an outraged look on his face as he picked up his belongings. Something else flashed in his eyes… hurt?

"Seriously Logan!"

"Whatever."

James smacked Logan's folder out of his hand, making it flop onto the floor. "Listen to him! Listen to yourself! If you don't believe the truth, fine. If you want to get all mad at me again, fine. But when Carlos tells you he fell down the stairs, you better ask if he's okay!"

Logan gave him a look, picking up his folder calmly. "Why would I? I saw you with the ruined stuff. Carlos is just trying to keep us from going off again."

James shook his head, walking away. "Come on Carlos."

Carlos just stood there, arms crossed with a glare. "You know what Logan? James is right. How could we have ever been friends with you? You won't even believe me! You weren't here! And just so you know, James was actually making sure your laptop wasn't broken." Logan sat there, a stunned look on his face. Carlos paused in his hurry to catch up with James. "Maybe if I break my neck falling down the stairs again, you'll know I was telling the truth!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Kendall's foot slid in water on the step. Typical of his friends; be irresponsible and leave him to clean up the mess. He hadn't spoken to any of them for seventeen hours. It was quite possibly a world record.

"How are you doing big brother?" Kendall saw Katie walk over to him from her room. She sat at the table with a phone in one hand.

"Crappy." It was the first word since last night.

"You guys still fighting?"

"Yeah. But at least Carlos isn't mad at either of them."

"Wrong. He hates me now." Kendall turned to see Logan, sitting sadly on the couch. He had gone unnoticed since Carlos had stormed out. One of Logan's hands were circling a red bump on his bicep. Most likely received from a James-hit. Kendall didn't see much more damage to his friend; most of it probably hidden underneath his shirt. He looked relatively unscathed now that his nose had stopped bleeding. Other than the guilty look on his face. He looked almost ill.

Kendall groaned. "Why?"

Logan shook his head. "Because, James ruined my super expensive borrowed book and my laptop charger. Then Carlos tried to cover for him, saying he did it. I just can't believe he'd lie to me like that." Logan said.

"Did he?" Katie asked.

"Who?"

"Carlos."

"Carlos do what?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Did Carlos really accidentally fall and ruin your things?"

Logan lifted an eyebrow. "How would he be able to do that on accident?"

Her eyes rolled again. She grabbed his arm, dragging him to the stairs with Kendall following curiously. She stopped, pointing. "Small puddle on stair three. Let's play imagination. Carlos and James just got back from the pool. James wipes his feet on the welcome mat. Carlos forgets to. Carlos climbs the stairs, and being Carlos, trips. Being a wet Carlos, he slides and falls down the steps, landing on your inconveniently placed items. James sees if Carlos is okay. James then sees if his 'former friend's' (here she used air quotes) things were okay. Then let me guess; you come out of the can, see James holding your ruined book and you freak out."

"Okay, _how did you know that_?" Logan asked.

"Because, for one thing, I do. And two, I saw the whoooooole thing."

"What?"

"Katie!" Kendall scolded.

Katie lifted her hands. "Hey, I did _not _want to get in the middle of _that_. Anyway, I'm going to the pool, so enjoy your day… or something."

"WAIT!" Logan grabbed her arm, hauling her back. "I need your words of wisdom! Your advice!" she lifted an eyebrow. "HELP!"

"What do you expect her to do?" Kendall asked.

"I need to apologize… to both of them. But apologizing makes it sound like the whole thing is my fault! How do I apologize and make sure James apologizes too?"

"Oh please." Katie said.

"Whatever! I'll… I'll figure something out."

* * *

"Hey Carlitos."

Carlos walked across the lobby, meeting him halfway. "Hey. So you're talking to me now?"

Kendall scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. It was kind of immature, and I was never mad at you anyway. What's up?"

Carlos let out a deep sigh. "Well, Logan and James have already moved onto a different fight. But it's different this time, because I took a side."

"Yeah, I heard from Logan."

"Really?"

"Yeah man, he feels really bad about the whole thing. Do you think you can forgive him so we can move on from this whole thing?"

Carlos gaped at the taller blonde. "_Forgive _him? Kendall, he wouldn't listen to me or James! How could he think we'd both lie to him?"

"I'm not saying what he did was right, I'm just saying that he screwed up and feels bad." Kendall replied.

"Friends believe each other."

"Yeah, well friends forgive each other!" he retorted.

"You know what? Fine!" Carlos snapped at him. "If you want to take Logan's side just because he's outnumbered, you go right ahead. But I shouldn't have to tell him it's okay to throw away a lifetime of trust over a stupid fight with James! He should be apologizing to _me_, not running and having you chase me down! And don't _even _say 'you know Logan and his pride'."

"I'm not taking anyone's side! I just want us all to be friends again!"

"And I don't?" Carlos shot back.

"Can you stop being so juvenile about this? I thought we were on a team!"

"Yeah, well so did I! But it turns out you were the only option around!"

Kendall glared at him. "I was the _best _option around."

"You just think I can't do anything on my own!"

"Well you can't!"

"Well if that's what you think…!"

"It is!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Carlos turned and marched away.

* * *

"And then he's like '_Well you can't!' _as if I couldn't have formulated a plan to get you and Logan back together! In fact, most of the plans were mine, and all of Kendall's plans failed! Did you know we were on Plan C? I mean, come on! The guy thinks he's some sort of mastermind!"

James took in the story with wide eyes. Now, Logan hated him, Kendall and Carlos hated each other, and he just found out Kendall and Carlos had been formulating secret plans together! But Carlos said it so plainly and looked too upset for James to be properly frustrated with him.

"I'm sorry Carlos. I can go talk to him if you want-"

"NO! That's just what he did for Logan! Stupid Logan. Besides, Logan should've apologized to both of us, not sent Kendall to tell me to forgive him because he feels 'guilty'."

James tried to pay attention to his best friend's rant, but he was getting distracted. Was this _his _fault? He thought back to the night of his and Logan's first disagreement. Was it his fault all of this had happened, snowballing into the loss of their jobs and the destruction of their friendship? He still couldn't figure out why he was in L.A. He was fired, and Mrs. Knight wasn't his mother. Why was he still here?

Then Carlos's voice brought him back to reality. "I just want us all to be friends again."

James sighed. "So do I. But for now, it looks like it's just the two of us."

"I liked it better with the four of us."

"Yeah, me too."

They continued their walk through the park, not interested in the new girls, Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer, Buddha Bob, or the dog walking backwards. They were lost in thought and sorrow.

"We could try to talk to them?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"I've tried talking. Logan never listens to anything I say, and he twists all of my words."

"Kendall doesn't."

James paused. That's right… Logan, being Logan, had used Kendall to his advantage. He had somehow… manipulated him into being his messenger to talk to Carlos. Maybe he could do the same thing.

James shook his head. "This is dumb. I should be able to talk to the guys I live with."

Carlos sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

* * *

Once they were in the lobby, they waited five minutes by the elevator. It was taking forever.

"I think I'll just hit the stairs." James said, striding away.

"Have fun with that." Carlos yelled back, crossing his arms. The small bell rang, and he turned. "James, the elevator!" but he was already in the stair room. Shrugging, Carlos walked into the elevator, surprised to see Kendall and Logan.

"Carlos! I'm so sorry man. I don't want to fight with you." Kendall said immediately.

"I don't want to fight with you either!" Carlos exclaimed, grinning.

"That's great! And about what I said, with you not being able to do anything yourself…"

"It's fine. I know you were just mad."

"We cool?"

"We cool."

Carlos looked over expectantly at Logan. Logan scuffed his foot.

"Carlos, I, well, you know, I have been, you see, well, I've been you know bleep blap bloop, and I, uh,"

"It's okay Logan."

"And I- wait, what?"

Carlos smiled. "It's okay. I know you're trying to apologize, and I forgive you."

Logan looked astonished. "Carlos, no. You shouldn't have to forgive me like this. I messed up. I should've trusted you, and I should've made sure you were okay. I haven't been a very good friend."

"No, we're okay. I just like it better when we're friends."

Logan smiled. "Carlos, you are the coolest guy ever."

"Thanks Logie! But one more thing." Logan made a 'yes?' gesture with his hands. "I think you should say sorry to James too."

Logan made a grimace. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

James looked up at his friends… or better known as housemates, when they entered the room. They all three paused by the couch, each staring at each other awkwardly. He couldn't help but scowl at Logan; standing there like he was something special. James internally fumed that he looked much more beat up than Logan; anyone who knew about the fight probably thought he had kicked his butt.

"Something you want to say?" James asked as the silence extended. His voice came out a bit rude, but he didn't regret it. Kendall flashed him a warning look, and James returned it with a glare.

"Yeah. Sorry for not believing you when you were right, and thanks for trying to save my stuff." Logan spat out quickly, like the words were poison in his mouth.

"Yeah." James replied, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah? Really?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" he snapped back.

"I don't know, maybe that you forgive me?"

"Well, maybe I'm too _stupid_ to think of something like that."

Kendall and Carlos seemed to disappear in the air current as Logan huffed loudly. "Okay, you know what? You said some things, I said some things. I threw punches, you threw punches."

"Like I didn't know that." James muttered under his breath.

"How about we just stay out of each other's way?"

James looked up, defiant stare already forming in his hazel eyes. "Great plan. I'll be in my room, so any further insults, yelling, and accusations will have to wait for dinner."

"Spectacular." Logan called after his retreating back. "If I get in the way of your spotlight, just let me know!"

* * *

"Talk to me big brother."

"Okay, here's the thing. They are out of hand, and we are two unintelligent teenage boys who need my baby sister's wisdom. So help!"

"So Carlos and Logan made up?"

"Back to square one." Carlos reassured her.

"Right. It looks like we'll have to resort to extreme measures. I'll need a-"

"Extreme measures?" The three jumped as Mrs. Knight suddenly appeared in the kitchen, making her way to the oven. "Is this about Logan and James again? Were they fighting?"

"It was a mild skirmish." Kendall didn't know why he was protecting his friends. Habit, he guessed. "Besides mom, we thought this whole thing would blow over, but it's about time we use the big guns."

Mrs. Knight gave him a look. "Is it dangerous?"

Kendall said 'of course not' at the same time Carlos and Katie said 'very' simultaneously.

"Well I'm in." they stared at her in shock, but didn't say anything. They'd need her help.

* * *

"You sure this will work Katie?" Kendall hissed as his mom called up the stairs. Katie nodded.

"Just don't screw up. And _you,_" she hissed at Carlos. "No. Metaphors." He gave the double thumbs up as James appeared at the foot of the stairs. As though feeling the stares on his bruises, he tilted his head so his hair covered the purpled eye.

Logan came down next, settling a new book on the counter. They all watched as James had an internal battle; who to sit by? Luckily for him, there weren't two empty chairs by each other. No sitting by Logan. He hastily made a decision. Sitting down between Carlos and Katie, while Logan seated himself between Kendall and Mrs. Knight.

There was the awkward quietness of forks clinking on plates as lasagna was devoured. Carlos looked over at Katie, who gave a tiny, barely noticeable nod.

"Guess what?" he announced to the whole table, helmet moving side to side.

"What is it, Carlos?" Mrs. Knight asked as though she didn't have the conversation memorized. Never underestimate the acting of a desperate mother.

"Well, today at the pool, James and I got in this mini sword fight, and it got a little out of hand, right? So then I accidentally elbow James in his bad eye-"

"Carlos," Kendall said in a fake yet convincing warning voice as Logan looked away, down at the floor.

James merely looked puzzled. "Carlos, what are you talking about? You didn't elbow me in the eye."

"Yeah I did! Remember? Your eyes started watering and you said 'ow' like a gazillion times…"

"Um, no? I don't remember that at all-"

"James! No need to be so full of pride. Black eyes hurt everyone." Kendall said in a too-cheerful voice, excited that the operation was working. Katie mouthed 'dial it down' to him dangerously.

"But I never even-"

"Well the swelling could get worse! Katie, could you go fetch an ice-pack for James?"

"Sure mom! I'll go get one from the bathroom right now." Katie stood up quickly.

"But Katie, I-"

"Shut up." Katie hissed at James impatiently. He had a look of deep bewilderment on his face as she quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Oh no. My fork." Carlos said in monotone, dropping his fork to the ground in an obvious manner. He then yelled out as Kendall kicked him in the shin. For the first time, James and Logan exchanged a glance at Carlos dived down to retrieve the utensil, disappearing from view.

"Guys, what's going on?" Logan asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Knight asked, much too chipper.

"You guys are all acting… strange." He said, eyes going between Kendall and his mother. Carlos suddenly reappeared.

"FOUND IT!" he screamed, like this was not obvious.

"OW! MY LEG!" Katie's scream came from the bathroom. But to Logan, it sounded too shrill… to… un-Katie…

James stood up at once, then turned to look at everyone else. "Come on! She sounds hurt!"

"Oh, I better put this lasagna away. How about you go check on her?" Mrs. Knight said. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah man, I'm too comfortable."

James looked perplexed. Suddenly, Logan's voice rang out. "Wait James, I think this is a trap."

James turned, looking at him. The warning sounded genuine, but coming from Logan, it meant nothing. He headed for the bathroom.

"What's this all about?" nobody answered. Logan stood quickly, or attempted to. But his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He fell flat on his stomach, head turned sideways to see his shoelaces double-knotted to the legs of the table. Carlos.

"What are you guys doing?" Logan yelled, trying to turn himself to free his feet.

Katie suddenly reappeared. "Sorry Logan, but it's for the better of all of us." Logan gasped as she hopped over his chair, tying rope around his wrists. She snapped her fingers, and Carlos and Kendall came to the other side of the table.

"Sorry man, but you're going to solve this thing once and for all." Kendall said while Carlos slipped off his shoes. Then, the two of them lifted him up easily, carrying him to the bathroom where he was tossed in, the door closing firmly behind him.

* * *

**Okay, I think I'm making the next chapter where you find out why they were fighting! Prepare to be confused! Oh, and if this chapter confused you, let me know! You can also tell me who you think is in the right; James or Logan. Your opinion may change with the next chapter, but hey, I'm just the writer! Or if you think they both have good points. I love reviews, PM, the whole 9 yards! This footnote is dedicated to one of my super close friends (she is JUST like Kendall, no joke) who sadly moved away. Thanks so much for sticking with me, and, as I've said almost every previous chapter, I'll try to NOT make you wait 8 ages! Hope you liked the chapter! Stay beautiful like you are! **


	7. The Fight That Started it All

** Wow, I'm finally back. Between all of the difficult classes I'm taking, falling ill, and my Internet shutting off spontaneously, I'm surprised I wrote this up period. **

**So, I've been doing some soul-searching (not that you care) and I think I'm finally starting to find out who I am. I might post it on my profile later. If you ever want to talk to me about something like that, feel free to Pm me! Oh, and thanks so much to all of you readers and reviewers! I think I replied to everyone... P.S. I don't own BTR. This is a flashback of their first big fight, and the rest were smaller ones that branched out from this one. So, it kind of explains things but not really :D Oh, and CelestialSonota7, thanks for supporting me through all of that above junk!**

**So, instead of dedicating this to someone, I think I'm going to give you guys a quote from a great book I read yesterday;**

* * *

**"I think you're both insane." I said.**

**"You shouldn't say that," he said, suddenly serious. "Insanity is no joke."**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_James sat on his bed, spread out with a picture frame above his head, held at arm's length. He remembered that day. It was so warm, so happy, so peaceful…_

_ There was the creak of his bedroom door. Struggling to sit up quickly, the frame slipped from his fingers, smacking him in the face._

_ "Ow."_

_ Logan stuck his head into the room with a puzzled expression. James hastily threw the picture out of sight, crossing his legs and trying, yet failing, to act chill._

_ "Sup?"_

_ Logan raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay. That wasn't weird. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know we're all going swimming…" he took in James's forced look of innocence. "Okay, what's going on?"_

_ "Nothing."_

_ "Right." Logan strode in, sitting on Carlos's bed. "Something you want to talk about?"_

_ James sighed. "Logan, why do you always do that?" Logan gave him a confused look. "Like, where you can just tell I'm lying. Then you can always make me feel like I should tell you what's on my mind. I don't get it."_

_ Logan smiled. Score. "Oh, you know. Friends do that. Now, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" _

_ James wringed his hands, fidgeting a little as he sat up again. "Well, I was looking at this picture, and… I just sometimes wish, I wish it was like when we were little. You know? Like how easier everything was."_

_ Now Logan felt more confused. "Easier? We're living in L.A. with a rich guy paying our rent every month. Doesn't get much easier than that, James."_

_ "No," James sounded frustrated. "Not that kind of easier. Like, how we didn't have to think of things that happened. How we didn't overanalyze things, or feel guilty. All we cared about was having fun and what adventure was next."_

_ Logan nodded his head, running a pale hand through his hair. "I think I understand. But could you elaborate a little? I mean, explain?" he added, just in case James didn't know what 'elaborate' meant._

_ "Well, I was remembering how my parents, they were together. Then when they split, my dad started going with that woman that was fifteen years younger, and I just kept thinking. Like, what if it was my fault? What if, somehow, he needed that other woman because me and my mom weren't enough?"_

_ Logan walked the length of the room to sit by his friend. "James, that is ridiculous. Your parent's divorce was never your fault. Trust me."_

_ James smiled. "Really?"_

_ Logan laughed a little. "Of course. Besides, you don't have it so bad."_

_ James's smile faltered. "What?"_

_ Logan cleared his throat. "I mean, it's not like you had it so bad. With your parent's divorce and all. Sure, they split and don't talk much now, but everyone moves on."_

_ "What do you mean I don't have it so bad? I don't even know whose side I'm on. My mom was married to her job, and me and my dad could never defy her. But then my dad remarries to some stranger who is fifteen years younger… my childhood was so confusing after that."_

_ Logan sounded like he was backpedaling now. "I'm not saying you had it perfect James. I'm just saying, you had it better than a lot of people, and you should be grateful. You still got to see both of them, and now you get to live your dream with your friends."_

_ "Logan, that has nothing to do with anything!" James cried. "And what do you mean we're living _my _dream? I thought this was everyone's career?"_

_ "It is! But it isn't my dream. I still plan on becoming a doctor…" James gaped at him. "What? This is a boy band! We won't be boys forever, you know!"_

_ "You plan on quitting Big Time Rush?"_

_ "Eventually! I still have other hopes and dreams to accomplish you know!"_

_ James jumped up dramatically. "Where is this coming from?"_

_ "Where is what coming from?" Logan snapped back. "Look, we all came out here to L.A. We're a singing group, like you've always wanted. But eventually I want to accomplish my dream of going into the medical field! If anything, this is just holding me back!"_

_ "HOLDING YOU BACK?!"_

_ "See! This is why I don't try to make everyone understand! Everyone thinks I'm just some big traitor because I have my own life! I never said I hated being part of Big Time Rush, you know."_

_ "Well," said James. "How else am I holding you back? Anything else I need to know?"_

_ "Oh my g- James, you're so dramatic! We were having a fine conversation until you realized that not everyone in the world wants to live your way!"_

_ "We _were _talking about my childhood trauma until you changed the subject!" he shot back._

_ "Trauma? Really James?" Logan laughed dryly. "See how over-the-top you're making this?"_

_ "Okay, fine. You want to be a doctor someday. I get that. But what about the rest of us?" James inquired. _

_ "What about the rest of you?" Logan asked in bewilderment. "Gosh, does everything have to be about you all the time?"_

_ "What?! I'm not making this about me! I just want to know what you think! Sheesh, I'm trying to see things your way!"_

_ "No you aren't! You just want to know how you can remain famous and great!"_

_ "Is that what you think? I never mentioned fame, I just wanted to know what happened once you decided to leave all of us behind."_

_ "Leave you behind? So you think because your parents divorced, they were really leaving you behind because they took their own path? You have _everything _James, and all you can think about is getting more!"_

_ James looked shocked and angry all at once. "Everything? You think that living with a mom I can't say no to is having it big? I have a best friend who is great at everything. I have a best friend who is the nice one that makes everyone laugh and smile. Then there's you, who is the smart one. Where does that leave me?" James didn't wait for an answer. "No where! That's where it leaves me! I have _nothing! _I'm not smart like you, Logan! I'm not energetic and happy like Carlos! I'm not driven and leader-like like Kendall! Without this, I'm nothing. And now, you're telling me I have it all made, when you think it too. I'm nothing."_

_ "James, I never said you were nothing. I just think you need to work things out, get your priorities straight."_

_ This was not a good answer._

_ "Hey!" Logan was now outside James and Carlos's room, the door slamming inches from his nose. "L.A. ruined you James! You know that? Have you ever noticed that when something isn't about you, or something doesn't go your way, you fall apart? Well, I hope you keep that in mind, because you're going nowhere! You watch; ypu're going to fall apart, and your dreams won't be far behind!"_

_ The door swung open. "Yeah? Well at least I know to include my friends in on everything. I would talk to them before I plan to ditch them for myself." Logan rolled his eyes. "Oh, real mature Logan! If our friendship means about as much as an eyeroll, maybe I'm glad I found out your motives now!"_

_ "Motives? Wow."_

_ The door slammed again._

* * *

That was a few weeks ago. Ever since then, the two boys were on edge, taking everything the other said, and placing it into a worst case scenario folder in their mind. Everything Logan said, James took it as him saying 'but of course it doesn't matter, because I plan on leaving the band.' And everything James said, Logan took it as 'I'm being over dramatic because I only care about myself.' I didn't take Carlos long to catch on, and it didn't take Kendall much longer. The two boys watched as their friends' friendship crumbled in front of them, and they stood, helpless.

* * *

**Finding it hard to pick a side? Good. That's how I like it. But if you _did _pick a side, you need to tell me whose it was! Thanks for reading, I tried to make it so it cleared a little bit of stuff up, but I want you guys to take it how you want, so I left it a tad foggy. **

**This footer is dedicated to Shayne Blank. I think I've finally found myself. Thank you.**


	8. The Final Plan

**Hey everyone. Thanks for sticking with me and also thanks for reading my other new story. It means a ton. (For those of you who have seen Big Time Movie, imagine Logan's voice when I quote) 'I AM TOTALLY HAVING THE WORST DAY EVER!' So sorry. I could go on and on about why I haven't updated, but I'm really down right now. This story will probably have a chapter after this, then maybe a short epilogue.**

**Without further ado, I don't own BTR or any other stuff. Otherwise, I'd be grinning happily right now.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Hey!" Logan struggled to his feet, which, in his current situation, took quite some time. He turned, hands still tied behind his back, to see James. He was caught in a feeling of being upset and wanting to laugh. Katie had, no doubted, tricked him also. His wrists were bound together with a bright orange bandana, and that was tied to the handle of the sink cabinet. A large strip of duct tape covered his mouth.

"Looks like you'll have to help each other!" Carlos's voice called through the door. Logan saw James glare at the door darkly, as though personally trying to vaporize Carlos through it.

"Oh really? And thing else we should know?" Logan asked bitterly, trying to untie his hands behind him. "Triple knotted? Really Katie?"

"Oh, there's one thing the guys forgot to mention…" came Katie's voice. Logan didn't like the sound of that.

"We forgot to mention the fact that you aren't fired! Yay!"Kendall's false-cheery voice replied.

"What?" Logan yelled.

"Mmmph?" James, well, attempted to yell.

"Yeah, so you guys talk it out while we fix the doorknob so you can't walk out in a fit." Carlos said.

"Carlos Garcia, when I get out of this bathroom-" Logan stopped, hearing snickers on the other side of his door.

Then it was just him and James.

"Think we went too far?" Kendall whispered, leaning against the counter.

"No. In fact, I don't think we went far _enough_." Katie said, crossing her arms. "My work here is done, and in form of payment, I _will _collect." Then she walked away.

"What if it doesn't work?" Carlos asked worriedly.

"It will work. It has to." Kendall said. Then the longest wait of their lives began.

It took eleven minutes and thirteen seconds for James to decide that his left hand was, in fact, completely numb. It took him seven minutes to count all of the tiles on the floor. It took him forty-nine seconds to decide that this tape was impossible to get off of his mouth.

"Okay, unless we want to starve to death, I guess we should try to make them happy." Logan jerked his head to the door.

"Mmhmmbb." James replied.

"I can't understand you."

James rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Right." He walked over and turned sideways awkwardly, fingertips gripping the edge of the duct tape. He tore it off and it made a loud ripping noise.

James yelled at that. Logan held back a response, which was wise.

"Ow! You did that on purpose!"

Now Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course I did."

Then they were quiet again, neither wanting to speak first. Logan tapped his socked feet while James tried pulling on the bandana again, with no luck. Time ticked by slowly. Finally, Logan let out a sigh.

"Where were you going?"

James looked up, perplexed look on his features. "What do you mean?"

"When we were supposedly fired, you took off. Then Freight Train, like, kidnapped you as you put it, and brought you back. I was just wandering where you were headed."

James shook his head, trying to think of a good explanation that Logan would understand. "I'm not too sure… I guess some crazy part of my brain thought I'd go get my stuff and go back to Minnesota or something." Logan looked shocked. "What, I thought I was fired, alright?"

Logan stayed quiet. "Well, tell me what you're thinking!" James said impatiently.

"Just, at the beginning of all of this, you were telling me how friends shouldn't abandon each other. But when you thought you were fired, you were just ready to leave?"

James avoided looking at Logan, instead rubbing a finger over the cloth binding him to the cabinet. "I thought it would be better."

They sat in another long silence. This one lasted for over twenty minutes, and both boys felt a little sick, but neither wanted to admit to being wrong.

"I didn't mean it, you know." James whispered after twenty-six minutes of uneasy silence. Logan looked over quickly, as though surprised he wasn't alone in the room.

"Didn't mean what?"

James looked away again, but when he looked back up, there was honesty on his face that even Logan couldn't deny. "When I said that I hated you. I don't know why I would say that, it just kind of happened. It was really stupid, and I didn't mean it. I wanted to take it back when I said it, but I was just so mad-"

"No James, you were right. I would've hated me to. I was saying things to you first, and I started this whole thing."

"No, it wasn't right. Hating somebody means you don't care what happens to them, and I _do _care. I'm…" he stopped, looking at the tiles. Logan leaned forward.

"I'm just…"

Logan lifted an eyebrow. "Yes?" he couldn't keep the hopefulness from his voice.

"I'm getting there." James snapped before taking another deep breath and mumbling, "I'm sorry I said it, okay?"

Logan couldn't help but let a small grin slide across his face. It looked a little creepy, but he didn't care. "Apology accepted. I'm sorry about what I said before that. About your mom and calling you stupid…"

"And?" James asked.

Logan realized there was something he was missing. "Oh, and that I punched you in the stomach. And your face… and, well you get it." Logan looked away.

"I get why you did it. It's… it's fine."

Logan looked up again. "You sure? I mean, it wasn't right to beat up somebody that's supposed to be your best friend…"

"Well, I hit you back, and bit you. We're square."

Something inside the boys shifted. It was like some sort of fog inside of them drifted away. There was still some uneasiness and anger, but there was less. It was a start.

"Well, now that we have that cleared up, it gets to the tricky part." James nodded in agreement. It was time to talk for real, not just apologize.

"So? What's going on in there?" Mrs. Knight asked, entering Kendall and Logan's room. Her three remaining children were sitting in a triangular form on the floor, playing cards. By Carlos's disgruntled face, it looked like Katie was winning too.

"How should we know?" Kendall asked, laying down a five and smirking at Katie. "We're up here. Logan's got ears like a bat, he'd know if we were eavesdropping."

"Nine of hearts." Katie laid the card over Kendall's. Kendall made a face.

"You know, I didn't know bats had ears. I thought they were on the inside, but now that you say that, I kind of remember." Carlos said thoughtfully, placing a ten delicately over Katie's card. Katie slapped down a Queen in its place.

"That's fish." She retorted.

"Okay, back on subject, do any of you know how this started?" she asked, shifting on her other foot.

"The only way to do that, would be to eavesdrop." Kendall said, lying his deck down.

"And eavesdropping would be wrong." Carlos added.

"But oh-so right…" Katie said, smiling triumphantly.

"No." Mrs. Knight said at once.

"Katie, if they find out we're eavesdropping, they won't ever trust us again! I mean, we already lied about them being fired, not to mention kidnapping them into the bathroom. They'll be so ticked when they finally get out…"

"Come _on _big brother! Don't tell me I'm the only one that wants to know how all of this started!"

"Yeah, but it could be personal. It's their business." Carlos said, stretching out on the floor as Mrs. Knight left.

"Best friends don't keep secrets…" Kendall said slowly, a smile forming on his face. He shook the thought from his mind before it developed into something treacherous. He wasn't Katie. He wasn't Gustavo. "You're right Carlos. Let's just… find something else to do. It's already…" he looked down at his watch. "Ten fifteen. It can't take them that much longer…"

Logan watched James try to rub the raw spots on his wrists where the bandana rubbed.

"I can try to get that off… if you want." Logan offered.

"No, it's fine."

"Dude, you're stuck sitting on the tub ledge, that can't be comfortable."

"I'm fine."

Logan sighed inwardly. If he was going to be stubborn, this was going to take even longer.

"Well, where should we start?"

James looked up from his hands. "I don't really want to talk about this…"

"James, we don't have a choice! If you want to be immature and obdurate, then be my guest, but-"

"Stop it!" he yelled suddenly.

"What? I didn't even do anything-"

"Stop using words like that! You know I don't know what that means!"

"What? Obdurate?" Logan asked.

"Yes! Every time we talk, I always feel so stupid! I never know what you're saying!"

Logan looked closely at his face. "James, are you crying?" he asked softly.

"No." James said in a dangerous voice, angry enough that Logan almost dropped it altogether. But he was already locked in a bathroom with him, it couldn't get much worse, could it?

"Yes you are. Can we please just talk about it?" Logan asked as gently as he could.

His friend didn't respond. Logan let out a breathy sigh.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay. Let's just start from the beginning, alright?" still nothing. Looks like he'd have to initiate this thing himself, unless he wanted to live off of tap water and soap for the next few days.

"See, we aren't eavesdropping." Katie said. We're playing wii, and if we happen to hear something, it's not really our-"

"Stop it!" a voice from the bathroom made all three jump. Kendall and Carlos hurried over to the door, pressing their ears against it quietly.

"What? I didn't even do anything-"

They exchanged a look before walking back over to the couch. Somehow, listening in made them feel dirty, like they were backstabbing their friends.

"Okay, let's just play." Kendall said, clicking the power button. They pulled up Wii Sports, but nobody felt like playing. Absentmindedly, Kendall selected golf, making Katie and Carlos groan.

"We're so playing tennis next." Katie muttered.

"What? No way! We're playing boxing!"

"Boxing is only two player!"

"Tennis is stupid!"

"It's not the only thing, apparently…"

"Guys, shut up!" Kendall said suddenly. Carlos and Katie ceased speaking. There was a loud thud, followed by the sound of heavy objects falling. The bathroom door shuddered in its frame as the pounding stopped.

"Was that…?" Carlos asked.

"No idea. Should we do something?" Kendall asked.

Everyone paused.

"No." Carlos said. "If they want to be brainless, let em'. I have a golf tournament to win."

"Fine. The beginning then." James agreed, trying to relax so the embarrassing red color would leave his cheeks. It seemed like anything could set him over the edge these days.

"Okay…" Logan paused, scanning his brain. How should he begin? Should he explain things, recap? He began to pace the bathroom.

While pacing, one of his socks slid on the linoleum. Logan let out a yelp before sliding into the wall, making the door rattle. The shelf of laundry detergent cracked, and before anyone could react, it was raining heavy bottles like a meteor shower.

"Watch out!" James yelled suddenly. The shelf overhead was tilting, ready to fall…

With a big time rush of adrenaline, James pulled his arms upward. The handle of the cabinet snapped, and he rid himself of his hands bounds. James crossed the bathroom, stopping the shelf in midair seconds before it hit Logan in the head.

Hands still behind his back, Logan straightened slowly, eyes wide. He looked from the shelf to James, to the detergent on the floor back to James. Finally, he set the shelf onto the ground, then untied Logan's hands.

"That… whoa. Thank you." Logan said, still stunned at James's ability to suddenly become a ninja.

"No problem. Good thing I'm tall." James said, walking over to sit himself on the toilet seat. He ran his sweaty palms along his dark jeans, catching his breath from the near fatal accident that almost took place.

Logan sat down by the door. "Okay, the beginning then."

James ran his hands over his face, then spoke. "It started when you said I didn't have it so bad. I remember that. Then that made me a little mad, but then you said you were going to leave Big Time Rush. That's when I got upset."

Logan nodded. "Right, right. And I couldn't, and still can't, understand why. If only we-"

"Well, I _tried_ to explain it to you, but you wouldn't listen to me when I was talking the first time. You kept interrupting-"

"Like you're doing now?"

"Like you just did?"

"Gosh. Really James? This is why we can never come to a solution. You always have to think of something to say back."

"So? It's better than listening to you lecture me on how immature I am."

"Well it's kind of true."

James glared at him. "Name one immature thing I've ever done."

Logan gave a dry laugh. "Where should I start? Just this week, or today, or since we've been locked in a bathroom together? Should I make a list, or should I-"

Logan broke out into coughs. "What did you just spray me with?"

James shrugged, looking down at the bottle.

"That could be a toxic chemical!"

*spray*

"Alright, you know what?" Logan tore open the medicine cabinet, finding the first bottle he could. For the next five minutes, the boys released their anger by spraying, misting, and throwing random gels, at each other. Just as Logan was about to have a go with the acne cream, James spoke.

"Wait." James said, lifting a hand in all seriousness. Logan wondered what was about to happen. Was James going to yell at him? Attack him because his hands were no longer bound? Or maybe forgive him and admit he had overreacted? It turned out none. But with the most serious, straight face Logan ever saw, James said, "I need to pee."

For the first time in weeks, Logan smiled. Then he let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Sorry, that was just kind of funny…" Logan said, trying to contain his smile.

"How was that funny? I need to go but I'm stuck in here with you, and I don't want to go to the bathroom when you are, you know, here." James walked over to the door. "KENDALL!"

He heard footsteps, and briefly wondered if they were spying on him and Logan. He heard the footsteps halt. "KENDALL KNIGHT, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"This is Carlos."

"Fine Carlos, whatever! Just open the door, okay?"

He heard Carlos try to make himself sound like a fortune teller. "Have you and Logan worked out your problem?

"No, but-" Carlos's footsteps retreated. "Hey! Come back here!"

"Nope!" Carlos's defiant, child voice called back.

"Carlos, no! You don't understand!"

"Darn it Carlos!" Logan yelled. Then, a thought struck him. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?" asked James.

In reply, Logan reached out a hand and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it. The door swung open.

James had an expressionless face. "You've got to be kidding."

"I'll be out here while you do your thing." Logan said.

"Alright."

"I'll be-"

"GET OUT!"

Logan hastily exited the room, closing the door behind him. He looked around the apartment, but nothing stirred. Nobody in the kitchen, nobody in the living room.

"James, I'll be down in the lobby, alright? Meet me there when you're done."

"Kay."

Logan headed for the stairs.

"Oh crap."

"What?" Kendall asked Carlos, turning around. They both sucked in their breath.

Logan, or what they took to be Logan, marched out of the elevator towards them. He had a tan streak down his cheek, his hair covered in a greasy spray, and for some reason, carried a passionate smell of sweet peas.

"What hap?-" Carlos was cut off.

"Don't. Speak." Logan said deeply, lifting a hand to reveal an arm covered in deodorant from the shoulder down to his forearm. From the smell of it, spring flower, it was Katie's.

"You." He pointed at Kendall. "Devised a plan to lock us together in a _bathroom_."

"Well, it was more or less Katie's-"

"AND YOU." He pointed at Carlos. "Didn't tell us we had jobs still?"

"You were being all crabby, it was in my better-"

"And BOTH OF YOU ignored me when I thought I was _locked up in there for hours, _with NO escape, when James had to pee? YOU WALKED AWAY? Really guys?"

Kendall and Carlos simultaneously started to ramble when the elevator dinged. They weren't even allowed in the lobby at this time. That could only mean…

James strode out of the elevator, trying to keep some dignity. There was a thick smear of mascara down his face, and baby powder covered his clothes. Part of his carefully styled hair was gelled while the other side smelled like hair spray.

He came to a stop by his friends. Carlos broke the silence.

"You smell nice. What is that, vanilla sugar?"

James didn't look amused.

"Alright, so we've all screwed up these past weeks. But that's not the point. The point is, have you guys talked it out yet?"

"No, actually, we haven't." Logan snapped.

"Why didn't you tell us we weren't really fired?" James demanded.

"Okay, everybody chill!" Kendall said quickly. "And you two, talk it out real nice, with no fighting."

Kendall and Carlos backed away slowly to give them room.

"Why don't you ever believe me anymore Logan?" James asked first. Logan shook his head.

"I really don't know. I don't know how we fell apart, but it's time to resolve it. Want to go walk?" James nodded. The four boys all zipped up their jackets and headed out the doors. Mrs. Knight couldn't be too mad… right?

* * *

**Okay, so things are starting to get a little better, and everyone is feeling insecure. Now they just need to kind of have some time to talk to each other, if they give each other the chance. I added in the cabinet handle snapping because, let me tell you, those things snap like twigs. Alright, so I'm not sure how you all feel about this chapter. I've been down, busy, blah, blah, blah... Anywho, I appreciate all of you who have stuck with me. The nice things everyone says and lack of hate always makes my day better. I love you all. Thank you. I'll update when I can.**


	9. Words Unspoken

**Hey everyone! This is it! The... FINAL CHAPTER! In a way, I'm super happy! But this is my first baby, my first multi-chap, and I want to cry! It's been hard with it getting deleted so many times, but I hope you like the ending. I don't own Big Time Rush, for those of you out there that thought I did. And also, THANK YOU READER! Yes you, by scanning your eyes across these words, you are making my day! Crazy right?**

**Thanks for all of you reviewers, favorite-ers, alert-ers, and readers! I have nearly 2500 views, which is HUGE to me considering this is such a short story! Well I won't keep you from it any longer. Please enjoy 3**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Time?" Kendall asked. Carlos looked down at his red watch, squinting his eyes in the darkness. Giving up, he pulled out his smart phone. After dragging a finger lightly across the touch screen, it illuminated, coming to life. Carlos blinked, adjusting to the abnormal brightness.

"Eleven twenty-three. Think your mom will know?"

Kendall shook his head. "She's a deep sleeper. Shouldn't be a problem. It's just Katie I'm worried about."

"You don't think she'll follow us out here, do you?" Carlos asked, suddenly as a new form of worry engulfed him. The sick feeling that this could mean more than just being scolded and grounded, but of an eleven year old getting hurt or lost in the darkness.

"Nah, I doubt Katie would do that. She's probably still asleep herself."

Carlos nodded. As long as nobody got hurt, then this would be the walk that fixed everything.

* * *

"So, it all started when I mentioned that you didn't have it so bad." James nodded in agreement, placing his chapped hands in the pockets of his jacket. He didn't like this uncomfortable talk, this awkward stroll in the park at nighttime. It shouldn't be this hard to talk to Logan, his best friend since the third grade. But it was. Because not only were they discussing things that made him feel discomfort, but they were doing this to smooth over a huge fight. Great. It was always an effort to be friends with Logan, and a lot of the time, it felt like it was a forced effort, like everything was pushed and strained.

"Okay, so let's finally talk about this, now that we aren't trapped in a bathroom together." James felt his face go red. Why did Logan try an attempt at humor now? This was just embarrassing.

"I said you didn't have it so bad. So, naturally, this offended you because you felt…?"

"Yes?"

"You're supposed to fill in the blank."

"Huh? Oh, right. I felt like you were sort of downplaying it instead of sympathizing with me."

Logan nodded. "I'm sorry that's how you took it. I guess I was trying to use that to make you feel better."

"Yeah, well I was upset. I guess I should've appreciated the attempt anyway. But then you suddenly out of nowhere spring that whole 'everyone moves on' kind of thing. Where did that even come from?"

Logan shrugged, rubbing his neck. "I don't know. I guess, in a way, talking about your parents moving on made me wonder when I would too."

James sighed, suddenly looking like a child to Logan. "But why? Why do you want to move on Logan?"

Logan felt torn, the outcome making him look sad yet smiling softly at the same time. "Because, James. You know as well as I do that I've wanted to become a doctor since I knew how to talk."

"But you said it yourself! It doesn't get much easier than a rich dude paying your rent."

"I know, but having some rich guy pay for your home isn't necessarily my dream. I never said it was yours either!" Logan said quickly when James opened his mouth angrily. "But, being a doctor has always meant a lot to me."

James let out a breath he had been holding, rubbing his hands together to generate some warmth. "I know it is. I understand that Logan. I think this where we started to get into a mess. I tried to explain that I _understand _that you want to go into the medical field. But you wouldn't listen to me. Then I tried to tell you that you weren't listening, and you'd go off about me being overdramatic!"

Logan stayed silent, thinking this over. James looked up at the tree silhouettes, watching as the shadowy leaves overhead waved in the chilled breeze as the two boys walked. Once or twice he caught sight of Kendall and Carlos on other paths, but it didn't matter. Right now, his and Logan's talk was the one thing that mattered.

Logan nodded suddenly, and kept doing so. "James, I never meant to make my own goals sound more important than the band. I didn't try to hurt your feelings. I guess I should've apologized sooner. James, I am so very and truly sorry for…"

Surprisingly, James stopped paying attention. Wasn't this what he had been waiting for? For Logan to finally see that he was wrong and was being a big jerk for no reason? Why didn't this feel like a victory? Why wasn't he grinning, a smug look plastered on his face with a feeling of being victorious in his chest?

Then, it hit him all at once.

He wasn't stuck with Logan as a best friend.

Logan was stuck with him.

The whole time, James always felt this sense of blankness with Logan. His need to overanalyze everything. His mindset of always being right. His knack for saying the geekiest things at the not-so-perfect time. And yet…

Here he was apologizing to James, who had somehow started this whole thing. The truth sank in. Logan was weary, tired of James being oversensitive about everything. How he was the one who had to make James feel better when someone said something because he didn't have a good comeback.

That was Logan. And he was James. Not so smart. Not so observant. Not so nice.

Logan was stuck with him.

And he was probably sick of it.

"Stop."

"…when I- What?"

"Stop Logan. I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"James, no it isn't. Can you just let me finish? I-" Logan was caught in a moment of shock, surprise, and puzzlement as James turned around, suddenly hugging Logan tight. It was the first time they'd hugged in over a month. Logan stood there, dumbfounded, before his brain instructed him to hug back.

And he did.

They stood there for a few moments before breaking apart. James straightened his jacket, looking away. He had never felt so terrible in his life. He should've realized…

"But really," he looked over at Logan. "I am sorry for downplaying you and making you feel less important than other things." He cleared his throat, ready for the speech of a lifetime.

"Logan, I'm going to talk and I need to be heard without interruption for a few minutes." Logan nodded. "I'm the one who needs to be apologizing. I was so annoyed for so long, thinking that I was here, and then you were there too. Like an add-on or something. I never noticed that I was acting like that. Then, I had to go and be over dramatic as you said, and had to be obnoxious, blowing things out of proportion just to hear my own voice, and when you try to calm me down, I just attacked you. You've been putting up with me for so long, and I never even noticed that it was slowly breaking you down. I'm so sorry that you've been stuck with me for so long, and all I can think about is 'why is he upset? This is his fault'. Instead of 'what did I do wrong and how can I fix this'. So, I mean this completely, I am sorry."

Logan stood there, looking more at a loss for words than James had ever seen him. The cool wind rattled the leaves, and a dog's bark echoed through the park. Finally, Logan spoke.

"I don't think that at all."

"Y-You don't?"

"No. I mean, I was mad at you for caring about the future of our friendship. I don't know why I was, or why I suddenly turned so spiteful towards you. It came out of nowhere. That's why I feel responsible for this."

This could go on forever, each boy taking a turn speaking about how he was so dumb to act how he did.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we just… start over from a month ago?" Logan waited for James to elaborate on this. "Can we just erase this month from our friendship?"

Logan smiled, running a hand over his cheek. "As soon as we can erase this perfume from my face."

For the first time in a long while, they laughed together. As friends.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

"Kendall, pass me a fork, will you?"

"Sure." Kendall skidded the pronged utensil at his friend. Carlos grabbed it, sitting it next to his plate. Logan chuckled.

"What?"

"Why do you need a fork for tater tots?"

Carlos shrugged. "I'm not going to _use _the fork, it just felt necessary."

"Hey, what's up guys?" James asked, seating himself between Logan and Kendall.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Logan retorted, sliding James's plate in front of him. He nodded his thanks, starting in on his lunch.

"Thank gosh. I like it better this way." Carlos said.

"What way?" Logan asked.

"Us. Being best friends."

"We never stopped being best friends Carlos." James said, frowning.

Carlos shrugged. "I know, but this just feels… better. It feels _right_."

Kendall smiled. "Yeah it does! I think we've all been kind of stupid in the last few weeks."

"Try the last few _years_." Katie said, entering the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge.

"Hey!" James yelled. Kendall flung a tater tot at her, which she smacked away expertly.

"Well, she has a point." Logan said.

"So now you're siding with _Katie_?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"No! I'm just saying we're all so weird that we kind of fit together." Logan wasn't quite sure that made perfect sense, but his friends were nodding along in understanding. Logan smiled, picking up his corndog and eating it happily.

"You know what?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"You're going to lock us in the bathroom?" James asked without missing a beat.

"No," he said, shooting James a false nasty look. "I think I know what the cause of this was."

"And what would that be Carlitos?" Kendall asked, propping his feet onto Carlos's vacant chair.

"Lack of communication." James leaned forward to listen. Carlos had picked up a few speech habits from Kendall. "When you have words unspoken, you can't be for sure what a person is thinking. That's why text messages have smiley faces and stuff."

Kendall scoffed. "That's not why they have smiley faces! Those are to show overexcited emotions that you can't see the person having."

As the two bickered, James and Logan shared a look. In a way, Carlos was right. When you have words unspoken, you can't fully comprehend the reasons behind people's actions. Humans are complex creatures that are difficult to comprehend. But in a way, Carlos taught them both something. The two boys smiled at each other, turning their attention back to the mini feud between Carlos and Kendall, and they laughed together like the brothers they were.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this and sticking with me to the end! Wow, I'm getting all emotional *Miss America fans self* I'd like to thank Big Time Rush for being so incredibly amazing! I'd like to thank CelestialSonata7 for being there when nobody else could be! (Check out her story Damaged if you're a Logan fan! It'll knock your socks right off!) I'd like to thankk you people for not getting annoyed with me for taking like 3 months to upload this chapter! Really, I appreciate it so much, and please have a SPLENDID day!**

**On another note, I hope to publish a few one-shots by Christmas now that my computer is up and running right. I'm also going to start a new story before too long, and try to finish up my short fic 'Titamium' by New Year if possible! It's about James, of course! Thank you all and have a great December!**


End file.
